Good Times Together
by ArtemisNoctem
Summary: "I hope you remember the times we had together, because those where the most happiest times I experienced." This is a scenario thing and it includes Pokemon shippings. BurningLeafShipping, HeartSoulShipping, HoennShipping, FortuneShipping, ChessShipping, VisorShipping and KalosShipping. Which is HeroxHeroine.
1. It All Started

_I haven't uploaded for what? Weeks? Anyway, here it is! For the first time in forever, another fanfic. Happy reading!_

* * *

**BurningLeafShipping : "Confession."**

Leaf stood behind a sturdy tree and listened attentively to a conversation, there was a girl and Red. She knew that the girl will confess to Red. Leaf continued to listen to the conversation.

"Um," the school girl rubbed her knuckles – probably a habit of hers -, "do you like me too?"

Leaf felt her heart ache.

Red stood there and stared intently at her; his red eyes showing no sign of emotion.

"_What are you waiting for, Red?" _Leaf thought to herself, as if she was talking to him, _"Say something!"_

Red seems unfazed about her feelings, "I don't feel the same way," he bluntly replied, "I'm sorry."

With that, he left; leaving the shocked girl behind.

It was because, Red has feelings for Leaf.

* * *

**HeartSoulShipping: "Pick Up Lines."**

"Lyra, over here!" Ethan hollered at the brunette.

Lyra giggled and walked to the black haired boy, "What is it?"

"Wanna hear a pick up line?" Ethan asked; his black eyes flashed with excitement, "I found it in the internet!"

"Sure!" She smiled; his carefree attitude always made her happy.

"Well, here goes." He suddenly got down on one knee with a dramatic pose.

"I was like a regular coffee, but you made my life creamy," He continued, "Please go out with me!"

Silence filled the room, until…

"Hold on a minute!" Silver blurted out and turned to them; it took them awhile to realize, that Silver was wearing a Link costume.

**HoennShipping: "Lantern Festivals."**

* * *

"May," Brendan spoke up, "go to the lake near town, nine-o-clock, sharp."

"What for?" the brunette asked before popping a candy in her mouth.

"Just go there, I don't want to spoil anything." He replied before walking away.

"_I guess I have to." _May sighed and followed the direction he went.

It didn't take awhile for May to arrive there, after all; she always rides her bikes.

"Alright, Brendan," May said before stepping on the edge of the lake, "what is it you wan-" she faltered.

"Hey, May." Brendan greeted with his hand stretched out; motioning her to hop in the canoe.

"O-okay!" May stammered as she hopped in the canoe.

It shook, but the two stood still to keep the balance.

"Look up." He said; pointing upwards.

"Ah."

The lights of the flying lanterns shimmered in all parts of the town.

"Admit it, May."

"Admit what?"

"You're so in love with me." Brendan winked.

"S-shut up!"

* * *

_On the HeartSoulShipping part, I got that pick up line from Tomodachi Life. Only three shippings on this part, more in the future!_


	2. How He Confessed to Her

_**After a long day of no electricity, it's now back! This chapter basically has a few high school AU; it has to be good, right? Well, happy reading! ~ **_

_**BurningLeafShipping: "Actions."**_

"_What does he need me for?" _Leaf thought to herself as she entered the school grounds. Her green orbs traveled around the area; searching for a certain boy who is about a few months older than her.

"_He's not here," _she let out a sigh and took a seat on a nearby bench, _"I guess, I'll wait it out."_

In a moment of time, someone sat beside her. She didn't hesitate to guess who it was.

"You called, Red?" she asked with her signature smiles and faced towards the brunette teen.

"Leaf, I honestly have something to tell you." He averted his eyes with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Something wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

Red faced to her and pointed to himself.

"Wait," Leaf thought for a moment, "we're playing charades?" he nodded in reply.

"Just get along with it." a darker shade of pink spread around his cheeks.

"Okay," she shrugged but went along with it, "Is it 'I'?" she furrowed her brows.

Next, he made a gesture of a heart.

"Ah, love!" she snapped her fingers with a grin.

Finally, he pointed at her.

She laughed, "Man, I like this gam-" she faltered and she knew what he meant,

"Oh."

_**HeartSoulShipping: "Secret Admirer."**_

"I'll see you later, Leaf!" Lyra waved at the brunette.

"Yeah, see ya!" Leaf grinned and turned to her heels.

Lyra faced to her locker and opened it. Suddenly, a letter fell out.

"Eh, what's this?" Lyra knelt down to pick up the letter. After a few thoughts about it, the results;

It may be blackmail, so this is the time to panic right now.

Maybe it was a mail from her great aunt and it was sent to school by accident.

Just open it, what's the worst that could happen?

Her hands shakily trailed down the mail and ripped it open.

_My dearest Lyra,_

_How are things going for you, my darling?_

_My dearest love. I really want you to know that I love you with all my heart._

_What manner of creature can resist your fabulous hazel colored eyes which whenever I look at them, I always think of that stuff that stinks like anti-septic called witch-hazel. People sometimes put that on their eyebrows when they've had them tweezed but I reckon you probably don't need to._

_I don't know if I've ever mentioned this, but I just can't just help but admire and love your gorgeous brown hair, which sometimes reminds me of a bird nest (only without the eggs and chicks)_

_I really must tell you though; I absolutely adore your gorgeous smile! I think if God created something truly amazing, then it's definitely gotta be your smile! I know some people say the same thing about chikorita and totodile(?), but I think your smile exceeds anything else!_

_My love grows stronger with every beat of my heart!_

_Yours tenderly and lovingly,_

_Secret Admirer_

"..Does my hair really look like a bird's nest?"

_**HoennShipping: "Stalking."**_

A boy with raven black hair and curious red eyes stared intently at a brunette with flashing blue eyes.

"May,"he sighed dreamily,_ "_Why are you so cute?"

"Who's cute?"

"GAH!" Brendan yelped and fell down.

"M-may! H-how did you?" He stammered with a flushed face.

"Don't worry about that now," she giggled, "but I want you to answer my question."

Suddenly, Brendan grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"That would be you, sweetie." Brendan purred; sending shivers down her spine.

And to think she was going to be the cool one here.

_**FortuneShipping: "Passing Notes."**_

Dawn paid her full attention to the teacher who was discussing the importance of bonding with your Pokemon.

"And that is the reason why you should show you're full consideration to your Pokemon." Professor Rowan explained.

"Psst, Dawn!" someone whispered from behind.

"Huh?" she glanced back, only to see a folded piece of paper.

"It's from Lucas, open it." Her classmate urged and leaned back to her seat.

Dawn raised an eyebrow and opened the paper, _"I wonder what he wants?"_

"_Dawn! Wanna get some moo moo milk later? I get to confess to you! –Lucas"_

"Confess?" Dawn whispered and looked back at the black haired boy.

The boy just gave an innocent flushed and confused face.

"_Damn it, Lucas. You said too much."_

_**ChessShipping: "Diaries."**_

"Come on, White!" a brunette whined, "It's not like anyone would find out!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Black!" another brunette furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, "Of course someone would find out! They _**will **_know, since we're not in our classes!"

"Now, let me study." She remained on her seat.

"No wonder, you're a nerd." he grumbled and tucked his hands in his front pockets.

"What?" she asked as if threatening him.

"You heard me." he said with a smirk.

Enraged, White threw her notebook at his face; causing the male brunette to stumble over, "Jerk!"

"Arceus, White!" Black shrieked and held his face from the painful impact.

He looked down on the floor with a pained look and noticed a notebook. It was in the color of bright pink, decorated by stickers of several Pokemon. Black would say it was the most girly thing he has ever seen.

"And what do we have here?" he picked up the thin notebook.

"_I threw the wrong notebook." _White cursed to herself, "Don't you dare open that!"

Too late, he opened it. He began reading its contents, "Boring, boring," he repeated the same words in every page he flipped.

"_Please don't look at the last page." _she prayed with a flushed face.

Looks like luck isn't the good guy today, Black just finished reading the notebook and placed the notebook on her desk gently.

"You're lucky that I like you too!" he whisper shouted with a flushed face and ran off.

Whoops scratch the unlucky part. She just fainted of happiness.

_**VisorShipping: "Visors."**_

"Nate-kun?" a voice squeaked out.

"A-ah, hi Rosa!" he greeted with a nervous laugh.

"Who's that girl with you?" she asked with a frightening eerie aura, "Is she your girlfriend?"

"S-she's just a friend!" Nate replied, hoping this would reassure her.

The girl, who was beside Nate, suddenly was out of sight.

"Ah! I thought she'd never be gone!" Rosa cheered, her mood suddenly changed to scary to happy.

Nate sighed in relief.

"But really, why was she with you?" she asked with a pout.

"Well, I just needed her to help me on something." he answered with a grin.

"Tell me, please?"

"Eh, I don't think I should."

"Por favor?"

"S'il vous plait?"

"Bitte!"

"I'm running out of pleases, Nate!" Rosa whined and stomped her foot childishly.

"I was supposed to give it to you tomorrow, but okay." he averted his eyes.

"Yay!" she cheered and started to dance around.

"Just close your eyes." He said and Rosa complied.

Rosa then felt a light weight on her head, a white and light pink visor rested on her brown hair.

"See? I also have one!" Nate grinned and held the tip of the hat that was on his shaggy brown hair. It was in red with a pokeball design on the center.

"Now people will know we're a couple!"

"What!?"

_**KalosShipping: "Neighbor."**_

"Hi, neighbor!" a teen with black hair greeted.

"Hello, Calem." Another teen with honey blonde hair and gray eyes greeted casually, "Might I ask why you always call me neighbor?"

"Because, you're my neighbor?" he smiled innocently.

"Not what I wanted to hear," Serena face-palmed with an unimpressed look, "from now on, call me something different."

"Hmm." He thought for a moment, "Ah, okay! See ya later, amour!" he winked at her and dashed off, leaving the blushing Serena behind.

_**Finally, finished! All shippings successful. On the VisorShipping part, I always picture Rosa as an overprotective girlfriend, get what I mean? For all those who doesn't know some of the words in this chappie.**_

_**Por favor; Please in Spanish**_

_**S'il vous plait; Please in French**_

_**Bitte; Please in German**_

_**Amour: Love in French**_

_**I used google translate for these words. Reviwes, Favorites and Follows are much appreaciated!**_


End file.
